


Troublemakers

by iamtheprophet_chuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheprophet_chuck/pseuds/iamtheprophet_chuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Haunted Houses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemakers

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [MultishippingRocks'](//http://multishippingrocks.tumblr.com/) 13 days of Halloween.
> 
> Day 7 prompt: Haunted Houses

“But it’s a Halloween tradition!”

“Yeah, for people who think ghosts aren’t real!”

“C’mon, it’s just harmless fun.”

“It’s stupid, and I refuse to play into that idiocy.”

“Pleeaase,” Krissy wheedled, scooting closer to Claire on the couch. She wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned in to rest her head on her shoulder plaintively. “It’ll be fun, I promise. Can’t we be silly teenagers just this once? If you really hate it, we’ll never do it again.”

Claire rolled her eyes, but kissed Krissy anyway, effectively shutting her up for a minute. They sat, making out slowly, thoughtfully, for a few moments before Krissy finally pulled away with a fake pout. 

“So you’ll come with me?” 

“Yes, I’ll come. But you’re buying my ticket.” Krissy scoffed. 

“Please, we’ll be sneaking our way in like the teenage deviants we are.”

“Delinquent,” Claire teased.

“Hooligan.”

“Hoodlum.”

“Punk.”

“Ruffian.” 

“Rapscallion.” Claire finally gave into the laugh she’d been withholding.

“Okay, okay. You win,” she conceded. Krissy just winked at her and squeezed her tighter. 

“You love me.”

“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
